Among the Ruins
by SignsofSam
Summary: Love will find a way, even through disaster and ruin. "Kiss her, would you? Just once? I want to see her happy again before I die." N/H AU


**Title: **Among the Ruins

**Author:** S.N. Brown

**Summary:** Love will find a way, even through disaster and ruin. "_Kiss her, would you? Just once? I want to see her happy again before I die."_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, plot, etc, from _One Tree Hill._ Also, the song is _I'm There, too, _by Michelle Featherstone.

**Word Count:** 3000

**Author's Note:** So, I was watching a movie called _The Ultimate Gift_ this weekend (awesome movie, btw), and it inspired this piece which made me cry three times while I was writing it. It is extremely sad, though I hope it's good in it's own way. Please read and review.

Haley James was tired. She had been up for forty hours, worked three nine-hour shifts in a row, and was in bad need of a shower and a bed. She had made more mistakes with the orders that night than Karen could remember., and she was so hopped up on coffee that her hands shook.

Karen knew Jamie was in the hospital again. He had progressively gotten worse over the past couple of months, even with all the treatments, and she had heard tell that he wouldn't be coming home this time. Her heart broke for the twenty-three year old mother, knowing that if indeed this was Jamie's last leg, Haley would fall.

Karen didn't know much about Haley's past. She'd shown up at the café one night near closing, heavily pregnant with twenty-five cents. She was alone, bruises forming on her arm and around her eye, and Karen had questioned. She'd taken the girl in, setting her up in Lucas' old room (that had been interesting when her son came home).

"Haley, honey, why don't you go to the hospital, be with your boy…" Karen suggested gently, stopping the girl's hand as she reached for a coffee cup.

"I can't. I need money-money to pay for-" She was muttering, and Karen knew it was bad. Haley only muttered when she had problems. "Fifteen thousand dollars, Karen. That's how much I owe the hospital, and that's how much I don't have. They want to take the apartment, everything from me-how am I supposed to help my son if I can't even pay for a place for him to live?"

She was frightened, always frightened. She didn't want this to come…the day her baby was gone, and each day that fateful moment approached, life was harder, it hurt more, and all she saw was the bad of the world.

"Ssh, Haley," Karen replied, wrapping her arms around the girl, kissing her forehead. "Go visit your son, and we'll work this out." She'd need to call the lawyer, Lucas, see what she could do, but she wouldn't let her friend suffer anymore. Not when she already had too much on her plate_._

_--_

_I see me in your eyes_

_And I'm tears you cry_

--

"He shoots…he scores! Jamie James for three points!" In the bed, the paile child smiled, the control slipping from his hands. Blue eyes watched in worry, a small frown crossing the face. "What's wrong, Jimmy James? Something hurt? Do I need to get the doctor?"

"No, but you could explain what you're doing in my son's room," a woman snapped, and the lanky body straightened, surprise clear on his face. "Who are you?"

"Ma'am, my name is Nathan Scott-"

"He's a basketball player, Momma!" Jamie said brightly, and Nathan nodded. "For the Bobcats." Haley stopped then, considering her son's words as she eyed the man in front of her. He was six or seven inches taller than her, with dark brown hair and pure blue eyes. Finally, her critique turned to her son, to the gaming console plugged into the tv. Nathan Scott, the famous basketball player, was playing _games_ with her son?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry that I hadn't-didn't talk to you before this started, but, honestly, I haven't seen you around when I was here and…"

"Is this for Make-a-Wish?" she interrupted, nervously pushing hair behind her ear. "Cause he's not that far-" Haley whispered, clearly distraught. Her son was dying, and she had been distraught the whole time, but this, the thought that other people now thought he was ready to go-she turned, running off even as the tears and gut-wrenching sobs overcame her, even as Nathan shouted after her, even as her son watched.

Jamie turned to Nathan, grabbing his hand, and the man turned back to the patient, making himself smile. "She gets real sad sometimes," Jamie murmured, snuggling back in the bed. "Even though I tell her it's alright, and I'm okay, and it's okay, 'cause I'm going to heaven…"

"To her, Jimmy James, it'll never be alright that her son is sick and she can't help him-" Nathan replied, sitting back by the boy. "Tell me about her."

"My mom?" At the nod, Jamie started in on his life, telling Nathan what he remembered. He eventually tired himself out-it didn't take too long now, with his body ravaged and begging for a chance to recover every couple of hours-falling asleep cuddled by Nathan. The man expertly moved the boy, knowing if he fell asleep in an awkward postion it would be hell the next day, especially with the chemo and stuff.

He placed a kiss on the kid's forehead, wanting to ruffle his non-existent hair, and went to find his mom.

--

_And when you fall apart_

--

She was in the lobby, crying, the head nurse, an older, rounded lady named Agatha trying to console her. "I…shouldn't…have…to…bury…my…son…"

"Sweetie, I know," Agatha murmured, petting Haley's head, soothing the girl. "No parent should. But the Lord's deemed that he wants Jamie nearer to him, that he's fulfilled his purpose here on earth-"

"He…can't…take…my …my son…away…"

"Unfortunately, Haley, he can. It's the way the world works-"

"It shouldn't! Jamie shouldn't die! Stupid Nathan Scott from stupid Make-a-Wish-"

"Nathan's not from Make-a-Wish, Haley. His daughter, Lydia, was a patient here. She had a brain tumor, and her daddy stayed with her the last few months, took time off of basketball and everything. HE had the habit of checking in on the other kids, their siblings; he even had a Christmas party here, with his team, their families, the kids. When his daughter died, he had donations given here in her memory, and the Lydia Scott Fund was formed. It helps patients who can't afford treatment. He comes when he's in town, in memory of Liddy, who would never want her father to forget her friends…"

"Lydia was my pride and joy." Haley jumped, her eyes widening when Nathan came to sit beside her. "Her mother abandoned us when she was just a couple of weeks old, so it was just me and Lyds for as long as I could remember.

"She was diagnosed with a brain tumor when she was four, and malignant, aggressive brain cancer two months later. Throughout it all, every time I thought I would crumble, there she was, my strong girl even up to the last weeks. When she passed, my heart tore in two, and I felt like running away and never coming back. But I couldn't do that, so I came here, to the one place that had become like a home to us, and I faced my problems here, and, slowly, it's gotten to the point where my heart doesn't feel like it's burning every time I think of my girl.

"I know what you're going through; you've got the greatest kid in the world, and _this_ had to fall on him and you can't catch him or stop it-" he reached forward, the rough callous pad of his fingertip wiping off her tears. "I…I just wanted you to know that, and, if you need it, you've got a support system all around you." He stood up, holding out his hand. "C'mon. I know a kid that's missing you."

--

_And I'm dying of a broken heart_

_I'm there, too_

--

Jamie wanted to see the snow that was covering the ground around the hospital, but both his mom and doctor forbade it. It was getting worse, the disease raging inside of him, destroying him, and they had stopped the chemotherapy and radiation and started the constant line of morphine that, even at five, Jamie knew meant the end was coming. His mother rarely smiled when she was away from his bedside, even when she went on cafeteria dinner dates with Nathan, and that made Jamie sad.

His mother deserved happiness.

"Boo!" Nathan called, stepping into the brightly decorated room, something hidden behind his back. He had been gone for a couple of weeks on road trips, and Jamie had missed him.

"Nathan!" he called, a smile forming on his face, even if it was small. "You're back! I missed you."

"You too, squirt. So, your mom said you couldn't go out, and you wanted to see the snow…" he brought the box out from behind his back, setting it on the tray in front of the boy as Jamie tore at it, cringing at the unusual pain from the joints aching.

"A snowman!" Jamie called, lifting the cold, melting figure up. Haley watched from the doorway, mulling in her thoughts of Nathan Scott. Somehow, after their talk in the hospital that first day, Haley's medical debt had been taken care of in full, and though she had tried to thank him, Nathan had blamed it on Santa and wouldn't accept money she offered. "Momma, look, a snowman!"

Nathan was now aware she was standing there, looking more beautiful that he could remember. Her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail, and she was wearing her work attire, so he was wondering if she was coming or going. "Hello, Haley."

"Nathan," she returned, warmth in her voice as she came to hug him. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. You just getting off?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Oh. I'll watch him while you're gone, isn't that right, Jimmy J?"

"Yeah, Mom. Go, have fun! I'll see you later!" Jamie called, watching with immense pleasure as his mother and Nathan hugged, he placing a kiss on her forehead. She stayed still for a second, eyes watching Nathan, and Jamie wondered if she was reconsidering going to work. She couldn't-he had important things to discuss with Nathan and he couldn't have his mother around to hear him. "Mom! You're going to be late!"

"I'm going, James Lucas! Be good!" she returned, flashing a smile to her son before leaving the boys alone.

"When are you going to kiss her?" Jamie asked bluntly, and Nathan blinked, looking at the kid.

"_What_?"

"My mom's gonna need someone when I'm gone-and she's not good at going out and finding them," Jamie replied with sincerity, confusion registering when Nathan laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, bud. What makes you think-"

"You like her-that much I know."

"Maybe, kiddo, but-"

"She needs you. And you like her." Jamie was insistent, and Nathan found himself nodding. "Kiss her, would you? Just once? I want to see her happy again before I die."

"Jamie, you still have awhile," Nathan murmured, praying it was true, but, to his horror and despair, Jamie shook his head.

"Momma was talking to the doctor, and they think I don't understand, but I do. I have maybe a month. Just past Christmas, if I'm lucky. And I'm okay with that, 'cause I'm tired and…" Tears were in the boys eyes, and Nathan gently wiped them away, settling beside the kid on the bed, wrapping him in a hug. "And all I want for Christmas if for you and Momma to be happy together, to help each other heal. I don't need presents-I'm not going to use them-but I don't want to leave Momma with nothing. So promise me, Nathan, please!"

"Okay, Jamie. I promise," Nathan whispered, and the boy nodded off. Nathan knew he was fading; he was on a lot of morphine, like Lydia was at the end. He was pale, skin and bones, and Nathan knew that besides the initial diagnosis, this was the hardest, most frustratingly painful part: watching your child fade away and trying everything in your power to help, but nothing would work.

Agatha knocked on the door, and Nathan offered her a smile, not even bothering to wipe the tears away. "Excuse me, Mr. Scott, but I've got to bathe him. Shouldn't take more than twenty minutes or so."

"How long does he have, Agatha? He said-"

"A month at best, Nathan. He's extremely sick, and his body is shutting down," Agatha explained, just as she had as Lydia got worse and worse. "We've got the Christmas party all set up this year. You're still coming, right?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

--

_I see your footsteps in the sand _

_As you journey on across this land_

--

Jamie's last Christmas was spend in the redecorated lobby of the children's wing of the hospital, wrapped in blankets and sweaters and confined to a wheelchair. He sat by the punch bowl, talking to his many friends, though his throat was sore and it hurt to talk sometimes. Still, he was quite happy, bright blue eyes watching his mother and Nathan as they helped hand out presents. Though Jamie hadn't asked for anything, he had received, special gifts from Nathan and the team. They had shown up in full force this year, with a portable basketball goal and enough power to lift all the kids so they could dunk.

Nathan was eyeing the mistletoe, wondering if he could lure Haley underneath it to fulfill his promise to his buddy. Eyes landed on Jamie, who offered him a sluggish thumbs-up. It was coming to the final days, Nathan could tell, recognizing signs from Lydia, and wishing he could just stop it, control it, get rid of Jamie's leukemia, but he couldn't.

"Thinking big thoughts, superstar?" Haley whispered in his ear, and he startled, turning to face her, accepting her peace offering of apple cider. "Merry Christmas, Nathan."

"Merry Christmas, Hales," he returned, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Instead, he weaved, catching her mouth in a full force kiss that rocked his world. When he pulled away, he looked again at Jamie, who had an astonished hand clasped over his mouth, eyes big. "That's for you, Jamie J," he whispered, leaning in again. She returned the kiss with a full fury, hands wrapping around his neck as his own found her waist, her hair.

They pulled apart, gasping for breath as eyes stared at each other. "Thank you," she whispered, tears lining her eyes before finally falling. "Thank you for making me realize that I'm still here, alive somewhere-"

"Of course. I'll always be here to bring you back," Nathan promised, letting her squeeze his hand tight. "Jamie told me to do it."

"Smart boy," she whispered again, turning to her son, smiling with glee as he watched the two. "That's my smart boy."

--

_But if you should fall on your way_

_Then I will carry you that day_

--

Jamie's last breaths were ragged, fights with his disease to keep control even as his mother squeezed his hand, telling him it was okay if he let go, that she understood. She kept repeating how much she loved him, how much she wanted him to know that he brought so much joy into her life, and she was so grateful she had him. Jamie kissed her hand, looking at her with pained eyes. "Prom…mise me," he struggled to get out, and she nodded.

"Anything, baby."

"Prom..mise me…you'll…be…be happy…again. That…that you'll…you'll…let…Nathan help," he got out, and she nodded, calling for the nurse as the flatline began.

"No, Jamie, c'mon baby…Jamie, please, he's on his way, he's coming. C'mon, stay just a little bit long…" she murmured, tears running freely, she too distressed to wipe them away. "C'mon, no Jamie…JAMIE!"

They had to remove her, to make her wait in the hall. She could hear the heart monitor, a constant flat line, and she crumpled as the machine was shut off, her son's battle finally finished. He had fought valiantly, and he though he lost the final battle, he fought the war with the heart of a brave soldier.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled, crossing the hallway in seconds to wrap his arms around her. "Am I? Is he…"

"He's gone, Nathan," she whimpered, and she was the one to catch him as he fell, harsh sobs filling the room as he cried, the only thought in his head that he had been too late.

--

_Cuz I'm there_

_I'm there too_

_Yeah I'm there too_

--

James Lucas James died of complications of leukemia on December 29th, 2007. He was laid to rest on his sixth birthday, January 3rd, at Tree Hill Memorial Gardens, beside Lydia Lynn Scott, who died of brain cancer on August 12th, 2005. Lydia was just four years old.

On a joint headstone, it is inscribed _We may have lost these precious cherubs in the battle, but one day, we will honor them by winning the war_.

"Momma, what does that mean?" Elizabeth asked the woman as she picked her up, immediately wanting to be in her father's arms.

"Beth, those are your brother and sister. They died from cancer, and that saying on the headstone? That means that one day we will find a cure." Around the child, Nathan squeezed his wife's hand, and she nodded, even as the tears slid down her face. "I love you, Jamie," she whispered as they turned to leave. Beth squirmed, and as Haley was struggling with her, she saw a beautiful blue bird, perched on the branch of the cherry tree by the graves, and she knew that, somewhere up in heaven, her baby boy was smiling down at her.

--

_I see your face in mine_

_And I know there'll come a time_

_When you will take my hand_

_And I will understand_

_That you're there too_

_--_


End file.
